what's going on?
by Isoda
Summary: new people, new story, old place's. ookami was kidnapped by the Akatsuki


Why is it that before disaster strike's it get's calm, that everything seems perfect. I knew it was coming but I didn't know what it was. There was a knock on my door and I went to open it there was an anbu holding a letter out. I took it and she took off. I shut the door and walked to my room. I sat on the bed and opened it. "Ookami I love you and that will always be true but I don't think I'll be coming home this time. This mission it will be dangerous and I couldn't let you worry. If you're reading this then I'm sorry I left you. All of my things are yours." I was shocked when the tears didn't fall. When I didn't feel like my life was thrown in a blender. I put on a pair of tight short's and a long shirt. And stepped outside the sun beat down on my dark brown hair and I started sweating almost immediately. I pulled it up into a bun and took off for his house. It was huge and when I got there I found a key under the door mat. I opened the door and walked in the air was hot and dry so I started opining windows. I found the kitchen and got a glass of water. As the cool air came in I looked in the fridge it was empty. I closed it and went upstairs the air there was stifling. I went room to room and all of them where empty. Then I came to the last door. Here was a small bed and a closet full of his close and weapon's. I took one of his shirts and looked at his clan symbol it was a red crescent moon. I laid it on the bed and left his house. As I walked into my own I grabbed a pint of ice-cream from the freezer. I sat on the couch and ate it. There was a knock on the door and then it was opened. My friend's all piled into the room

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY." They all shouted at once.

And that's when I lost it. I dropped the ice-cream on the floor and put my hands to my face. I heard everyone draw in panicked breaths. I heard the floor creak beside me "Ookami what's wrong?" it was Raidon. "Sweetie what's wrong?"

I pulled the letter out of my pocket and handed it to him. I sat my head on my knees and just sat there. I heard the paper being passed around and I looked over at Raidon, "I need a drink."

He nodded his head and picked me up and took me to my room. He dumped me on my bed and went to my closet. He reached in and pulled out a dress, it was dark red with black embroidery, and through it at me and then looked through my small box of jewelry. He pulled out random pieces and before he shut the lid he pulled out the delicate gold chain that he had gotten me for my birthdays last year. "Put this stuff on and tell me when to come in.

I nodded my head and he left the room as I put on the dress I couldn't help but think 'that is the gayest straight guy you will ever meet.' I put on the jewelry. "K you can come in."

"Good." He opened the door and walked in. He pointed to the chair and said, "Sit, and close your eyes." I did as he told me and soon I felt a soft brush hit my face.I resisted the urge to open my eye's as it slid over them. And I opened my mouth as a brush slid over them. "Ok done."

I opened me eye's and looked into the mirror. He took a band from my dresser and pulled my bang's out of my face. When he was done I jumped up out of my chair and hugged him. "Thank you. Now can we all get dumb drunk."

He just laughed and pulled me downstairs.

two hours latter-

I was having my 9th beer when two men in Akatsuki cloak's walked in. "Where looking for Ookami Kumori." one of them said. I stood up on shaky leg's and walk toward them ignoring my friend's trying to stop me.

"Why do you want me?" I asked my voice slurred as I talked. The bigger of the two just laughed and through me over his shoulder. "Hey what's the big idea."

they just turned and walked out of the bar "kyo why do we have to take this girl." Asked the man carrying me.

"How many time's do I have to tell you, Takeo , I don't know? leader said to get her so we got her." I just laid there over Takeo's shoulder.

"Hey Kyo, I know you don't know why you have to take me but who are you guy's?"

"you don't sound as drunk as you did before." Kyo said.

"wasn't drunk, still not drunk." I moved my leg's so that I could get of Takeo's shoulder. And as he tried to grab them again I slid down his back and did a cart wheel. "I only pretended to be drunk so no one would know I wanted to go with you guy's, I know you guy's are Akatsuki and I know what the Akatsuki dose. But I don't care."

They both looked at me like I was crazy. "You want to come with us."

"Yup yup yup."

Takeo put his hand on my head. "you are one crazy bitch." He looked up at the sky. "Come on we're going to be late."

* * *

yay -dose happy dance- ok so this is Naruto but new character's new story old places. I'll tell you witch Akatsuki characters are witch as they come along.

so Kyo and Takeo are Itachi and Kisame. Itachi look's like Itachi with out the little wrinkle thing's. And Kisame is normal looking and he still has Samehada.


End file.
